DC COMICS: CW-Verse bio Dinah Laurel Lance - Black Canary
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW TV BIO: ARROW Katie Cassidy portrays Laurel Lance on The CW's Arrow. Dinah Laurel Lance started as a legal aid and later the Assistant District Attorney of Starling City. She is the daughter of Quentin and Dinah Lance and older sister of Sara Lance. She dated Oliver Queen before he was presumed dead and spent 5 years on the island of Lian Yu, but he was secretly cheating on her with her sister. Oliver and Sara had ran off together onto the Queen's Gambit to be together secretly for 3 weeks but the ship went down and Laurel mourned their deaths despite finding out about their affair. 5 years later, Oliver returned but Sara didn't. Laurel was then dating Oliver's best friend, Tommy Merlyn, but she still had feelings for Oliver. In Season 2, Sara is revealed to be alive and has returned to Starling City as the vigilante known as The Canary. In Season 3, Sara is murdered and Laurel has to mourn her death all over again. Sara's death inspires Laurel to take up the Canary mantle and becomes the Black Canary in the end of Season 3. She has had some fighting training from Ted Grant but Oliver insists she needs more training. She later gets further training from both Oliver and Nyssa al Ghul. Cisco Ramon gives her a device that she wears around her neck to simulate the Sonic Scream. She eventually becomes a core member of Team Arrow. Laurel never fully got over Sara's death so she and Thea Queen decide to take her body to Nanda Parbat and have Thea's father, Malcolm Merlyn, who has taken on the mantle of Ra's al Ghul as leader of the League of Assassins, use the Lazarus Pit to revive Sara. Sara is resurrected by the Pit but since she had spent an entire year dead, her soul did not return with her body. Oliver enlists the help of John Constantine who performs a spell to return Sara's soul to her body. Sara then becomes the White Canary and goes on to join Rip Hunter's team on the series Legends of Tomorrow. TV BIO: FLASH Black Canary appears in the Flash/Arrow crossover "Legends of Yesterday" and "Legends of Today". In those episodes, Black Canary, with Team Arrow and Team Flash, is on the mission to protect Hawkman and Hawkgirl, and fight against Vandal Savage. TV BIO: LEGENDS OF TOMORROW Black Canary appears in the first episode. She is training with her sister and she encourages Sara to stop being the canary. She tells her that she has been in the dark for so long and she should be a hero in the light. She gives her a new costume, made by Cisco, and she suggests her to become White Canary. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Dinah Laurel Lance - Black Canary